the_mythical_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiadan
Personality Xiadan used to be fun and happy. He was also serious when it came to fighting. That all changed when he was forced away from the one he loved and not allowed to leave the Avarian Capital for ten years. He then became cold and serious. He holds a grudge on the Neko Empire for telling on them. Whenever he sees a neko he becomes angry and usually refuses to acknowledge them. If he talks to them or about them he refers to them as it. History Brought up in a family that have for a long time been warriors meant he got sword training at a young age. When he was ten his training was moved on to be with his younger brother Vincent. As he grew older, he became fond of fighting, at 16 becoming a guard; his skill was that good. When Xiadan was 20 he found himself in a fight causing him to fly down from the Avarian Continent. Unfortunately he got injured and could not fly back up. It was that day a neko, Ruta, found him and nursed him back to good health. As he was nursed back to health he fell in love with Ruta. Soon the two's love blossomed, and they spent a lot of time together. He was constantly flying down just to see Ruta. The only person to know about the twos relationship was Vincent, because Xiadan told him. Since he knew about the relationship, Vincent helped to cover for his older brother during his absenses. Unfortunately the Neko's found out about the two lovers secret relationship. One morning while he was just waking up from staying the night with Ruta he watched as Ruta opened the door to two Neko Guards and three Avarians. They were there to take him back to the Avarian continent. He pleaded, begged, to be allowed to stay and continue his relationship, but it did not work. He was only granted 30 minutes to say his goodbyes. In that short time he left his Katana in the hands of Ruta. Upon returning to the Avarian Continent, Xiadan was taken of duty and not allowed to fight or leave the continent for ten years. During that time he found out the Neko's told on him and Ruta, and his anger towards them was formed. He did not blame the Avarians, no only those Neko's who kept him away from his love. At the end of the ten years he was allowed back at his post under close watch, though by now he did not even want to be near a Neko. Weapon Xiadan uses a single katana. The sheath is a black color that has a light green string hanging down from it. The string reminds him of the color of his loved ones hair so he kept it with him by tying it onto his katana. The blade itself is a simple one that seems to be covered in scratches meaning it is old and worn down. Magic Likes and Dislikes Likes Xiadan likes Ruta, the neko he fell in love with. He also enjoys the clouds in the sky. Dislikes He has a strong dislike for all Nekos but the one he loves, Ruta. He also dislikes the forbidden laws that say a neko and Avarian can not be togethor. Traits Xiadan can be a deadly fighter. He knows how to fly fast and far for long periods of time. Relationships Vincent: Vincent is the younger brother, by eight years, of Xiadan. They have a close relationship, where they both trust eachother with almost anything. Vincent was the only one to actualy know about Xiadan's and Ruta's relationship before the news got out. Category:Characters